Giggles
Giggles (also known as '''The Giggler) is one of the antagonists of Circus Trip. He's the leader of The Clowns, and the ringleader of the whole circus. He is voiced by TheGh0stRunner. Appearance In his clown state, Giggles is a pale, tall guy with the classic clown outfit with a blue suit with a tie. He has a bright hat with two hairs sticking from each side of his head. When he turns into the Giggler, his outfit becomes dirty and he became taller. His eyes, mouth, and head become grossly enlarged and his entire body becomes realistic. He will also have a voice, that is extremely deep and at times, scratchy. Personality Giggles has a fun personality and is very easily flustered, seen by his reaction to the first two failed acts. This personality, however, is a facade, when he turned into The Giggler, who is very bloodthirsty and his only intent is on getting to the kids. Circus Trip '''Circus After everyone manages to reach the Circus, the show starts with Giggles as a host. He announces the show's acts, but they all subsequently failed, so he called up the kids to do an improvised' ''set of dangerous obstacles. After the last obstacle, he brings everyone to the riverbank and murders the Counselor before locking the kids up. '''Clown Alley Giggles don't appear much in this short stage, he just appears at the beginning to taunt the kids before walking off, leaving them with the sleeping guard. Cabin The Giggler appeared out of the monitor inside the cabin, raiding the cabin with the other clowns. He locked the kids up in chains and knocking Tim out. Giggles proceeded to talk about how he's disappointed that the kids 'don't want to play with him', and added that he's forced to 'eat their soft, tender flesh'. He later got attacked by Tim, and they escaped while he was recovering. Basement After finding out that they're hiding in the basement, he begins to knock down the door while shouting taunts at the kids. If the player didn't start doing the pipes obby, The Giggler will come after the player and kill them. If the player dies from onward, they will achieve the sad ending and become one of the Giggler's clowns. He will hop over the pipes in a chase after the survivors, and will reach the entrance of the cabin, in which he'll either be met by a stun from Ranger Tim or getting shot by Ranger Brooks. He'll get up later to chase after the players until the SWAT team arrives. When everyone gets into the SWAT van, Giggles will come to the van for one last attack, aggressively shaking it. He presumably killed the first unit of the SWAT Units and flees the crime scene with his clowns.. Credits He's the narrator of the credits, talking about how his 'dear circus' is shut down. Giggles is seen to take things very lightly when he describes the Counselor's funeral as an afterparty, and a news report detailing his attack to indicate that he 'got fans now'. He seems to be gleeful that he (or his attacks) are publicized on the news and the media, and the last shot of the credits is seen of him leaving on a train with his crew.. An unknown witness (more likely Ranger Tim) was being interviewed by the detective about Giggles' crime and was interrupted mid-way by Giggles, who promptly murdered the detective before lunging for the witness. Quotes "Oh sh- I mean HAHAHAHAH ''��"'' "KNOCK KNOCK!" Category:Characters